Her, Her and Him
is the 49 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Summary The chapter starts off with Yukie and her daily activity of delivering gokult in a nearby town known as Nagumo. The scene shows Yukie placing a Gokult cart in front of a house commenting how "Takeuchi-san's not here", meaning that she gets acquainted with the people she delivers Gokult to. Keima had accompanied Yukie and Haqua as they went about hunting loose souls. Keima seems to have great interest as to how Yukie would be able to accomplish an almost impossible feat of capturing all 15 spirits at once. Haqua then tells Keima not to get too excited or have high expectations as he would be disappointed by Yukie's 'ineffective' (by Haqua's standards) method. Yukie goes to the next house asking if the boy who opened the door, wanted any Gokult. He slams the door and she comments "No good." She then tries another house and asks if they would like any Gokult. It ends in the same result and the same comment; "No good." Keima realizes what a difficult and hard-earning job this must be. Haqua says that the girl who they just passed was a Spirit holder. Haqua states that the only thing that Yukie does day-in and day-out is ask if they want Gokult. Yukie explains that this is the only thing she knows how to do, and that this is her best way of doing it. Yukie does not mind if the people who she offers the gokult to keeps saying no, to the point where 1 month of saying no is nothing. Haqua and Keima are now sitting on a bench. Yet again, Haqua starts ranting and complaining about how useless Yukie is. She continues to say how she is still aiming for the top. However, "If my partner can't tell the difference between a drink and a spirit...It's all over. I give up." Keima then tries to figure out if Yukie is as "useless" at capturing spirits as she appears to be. Keima fully understands that there is no way that a demon can choose their buddies, as the ".'brass' which wants to grab more spirits than anyone else, go out of their way to choose someone so useless?" Haqua then says that anyone can do what Yukie is doing. To prove that Yukie is not as useless as Haqua thinks she is, Keima asks if Haqua can convince him to have the gokult. Haqua fails to do so and hits Keima for his comment. Yukie then approaches the gate of another house. She talks to Asari-chan - an obvious spirit possessor - very nicely. Haqua tells Keima that it has been 3 months since they have found it but she never leaves the house and just looks from the balcony. Yukie asks if she would come out from the house but Asari replies that she does not want to as she would get bullied again. This means that Yukie's method had established some emotional connection with the spirit possessors. Yukie states that she knew that she was going to say that (even more successful emotional connection) and tries to give Asari-chan; the famous gokult hat. Haqua complains that they have to get the spirit out of there quickly, as it has gotten a lot bigger. Yukie still has deliveries left and that she would not like to talk in the first place. Yukie asks if Hacchan knew any better idea. Haqua then says that it is about time. She explains how ineffective her method is but she herself only provides the principle and theory. She tells Keima that all they have to do is make her come out of the house but as she cannot think of how, she realizes how difficult something like thinking of a plan is. However, Keima says that someone like her is simple to conquer her with a 'long-lost brother' routine. Haqua, not admitting defeat, runs off telling Yukie to do whatever she wants. As Yukie tries to make her stop, she falls down quite badly. Haqua immediately runs back apologizing. As Yukie is picking up the drinks, Asari decides to help her. Yukie thanks her and offers Asari some Gokult. Haqua is shocked by this amazing feat, even when her method is 'ineffective.' Yukie then gives Haqua some Gokult. Keima states that nobody would accept a drink that easily from someone they do not know. "Unlike school, you can't just make events that easily in town." However, Yukie is able to get inside their hearts through those tiny 'encounters.' She does deliver that many just for show. Keima then tells Haqua to not let the spirit from Asari escape, as it will be coming out any moment. Back at Keima's house, Elsie asks him where he was, as she was worried. Keima goes back to playing games and thinks to himself that "the bishojo games back in the day usually involved seeing various girls, bit by bit. They're ones that had meaning in 'seeing' them rather than the event themselves... Being an old woman, I guess her methods are just as old." Keima then thinks that the wandering types (like Yukie) do not take a lot of time per person, so that they can work on multiple at once. "I wonder if they'll all come out at once?" implying that her techniques, even if old, are effective. Although, Keima says that he will just stick to using his own methods. Just as Keima though, Haqua managed to get four spirits by the next week. Although, she is still not convinced enough that Yuki's methods are effective. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies CROSSNET's galge . *According to Wakaki's blog, the two-piece cross pendant Keima talks about is from one of Honda Keiko's works. (page 11, last panel) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary